


Title

by lferion



Category: Lord John Grey - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mini-Nanowrimo, Three Words from a Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011</p><p>Prompt words: Title, Violated, Rockier, Gilding, Stoical, Whip. Used in order and in the form given.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Title

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011
> 
> Prompt words: Title, Violated, Rockier, Gilding, Stoical, Whip. Used in order and in the form given.

* * *

  
Lord John Grey had learned early that a title was no armor against contempt, nor had it protected him from being violated (by mocking laughter and careless hands of rebellious Scots, by a rough English arm at his throat and rougher prick in his arse, by the shattering violence of lead and steel and bronze). His title both caused and smoothed rockier moments of challenge to his orders, what with surly contempt evinced by some and fawning obsequies by others. (That his authority needed no gilding to be effective was not a consideration with him in his youth.) He was not, he believed, stoical by nature, but the exigencies of his life and the nature of his desires had been an effective whip, for all the scars it left were not visible in the flesh. His title had certainly not armed him against that — if anything, it exacerbated the situation, especially as he believed in living up to the ideals of lordship, inasmuch as it was possible. Whinging had no part in the example he wished to make, any more than greed or parsimony, arrogance or neglect; whereas honor, generosity (of spirit no less than goods) and careful leadership did. 


End file.
